Acerbus Dulcis, Sucre Amer
by The Man in the Box
Summary: Watson prend la décision de partir.Décision qui sera à l'origine de tensions et de disputes entre lui et son vieil ami qu'il ne reconnait plus.Sur un ton amer,puis doux,Holmes part enquêter seul,engendrant un incident qui changera radicalement leur vie.


Le crépuscule chaque jour de plus en plus précoce et froid tombait sur Londres tandis que Watson était adossé à côté de la porte d'entrée de son immeuble. Une boule d'angoisse qui avait commencée à naitre dans son ventre lorsqu'il avait quitté son cabinet stagnait, grossissant à chacun de ses pas. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines déjà que ce rituel déplaisant se répétait, mettant toujours un peu plus ses nerfs à l'épreuve. Et aujourd'hui, il était arrivé au point où il n'arrivait plus à se décider à monter ces escaliers.

Le souffle tremblant, les mains moites, il commença pourtant à gravir lentement les marches. Chaque pas lui semblait plus difficile que le précédant. Un poids s'installait sur ses épaules alors que ses démons lui dévoraient les entrailles, il avait l'impression de monter un escalier de braises plus ardentes à chaque marche. Il sentit un frisson glacial lui parcourir douloureusement la colonne vertébrale alors qu'il posait la main tremblante sur la poignée de son appartement qui habitait son pire cauchemar. Car une fois encore, il devrait affronter Holmes.

Après une profonde inspiration qui ne soulagea aucunement cette boule d'angoisse greffée depuis si longtemps dans son ventre, il tourna la poignée pour entrer dans ce lieu sombre. Tout son être était noué alors qu'il avançait dans sa demeure, tentant de rester le plus silencieux possible, aussi terrorisé que s'il devait marcher devant Cerbère endormit.

Arrivé sur le palier de la salle de vie, il le vit là, dos à lui, debout devant sa fenêtre, en pleine observation de la rue. Cette pièce, comme tout le reste de l'appartement, lui semblait à présent dépourvue de toute chaleur quelle qu'elle soit, même si elle était éclairée par la cheminée au feu mourant, à l'image de bien des choses en ce lieu. En entendant ses pas presque inaudibles, mais pourtant raisonnant dans les pièces de l'habitation où régnait un silence de mort, le détective tourna la tête pour que leurs regards se croisent l'espace de quelques secondes avant de retourner à sa contemplation de l'extérieur. Tout deux gardèrent intact le silence déjà présent. Car tout deux savaient que dès le premier mot, tout ne serais que colère, rancoeur, mépris. Cela était devenu leur routine à présent.

Cette situation invivable avait commencée le jour où Watson, le sourire aux lèvres, rayonnant de bonheur, avait annoncé à son ami qu'il allait demander Mary en mariage et qu'il allait déménager. Jusqu'à ce jour, encore aucune de ces deux choses n'avaient été faites, mais leur amitié remontant à plus de dix ans se dégradait à vue d'oeil. Holmes avait terriblement mal prit que son ami décide de partir ainsi, le médecin, lui, considérait que cela était son droit. En attendant, la situation devenait catastrophique. C'était purement et simplement de la destruction mutuelle. Au début ce n'était que quelques remarques déplaisantes de la part du logicien, puis elles devinrent plus mesquines, plus blessantes. A présent, chaque seconde qu'ils passaient l'un avec l'autre n'étaient que douleur et cris. Peut-être aurait-il dut partir plus tôt, avant qu'il ne devienne trop important. Mais y'avait-il un jour où il avait été moins important ? Watson tournait et retournait les mots dans son cerveau pour tenter de faire comprendre à Holmes que parfois, les choses sont précieuses car elles ne sont pas éternelles. Il avait beau lui dire, lui répéter, Holmes était sourd à ses mots, il semblait craindre qu'une fois parti, il ne reviendrait jamais, bien qu'il lui ait répété à mainte reprise que cela ne serait jamais le cas. Il n'arrivait réellement pas à comprendre ce qui torturait Holmes à ce point, ce qui le poussait à tenter de le décourager ainsi d'un quelconque départ, d'un quelconque changement.

Quelque part au fond de leurs êtres meurtris, ils se demandaient comment ils avaient put en arriver là après tout ce temps passé ensemble. Il y avait sans doute trop de non dis, trop de secrets. Holmes avait toujours été aussi excentrique et marginal que froid et renfermé. Il semblait que pour une quelconque raison, toute sa vie durant il s'était protégé du monde et des sentiments jusqu'à la rencontre de son ami à qui il avait donné tout ce qu'il pouvait de la manière qu'il pouvait et celle-ci restait limitée. Watson s'était douloureusement rendu compte qu'après toutes ces années il ne connaissait en fait rien de cet homme avec qui il avait vécu. Il ne savait rien de son passé, il ignorait l'histoire de sa famille à part qu'il avait un frère, il était presque incapable de prévoir les réactions du logicien tant il était instable, il ignorait si ces crises venaient de la peur d'être seul, par jalousie ou peut-être les effets de la drogue ? Après tout il était le seul ami de Holmes et surement l'homme qui le connaissait le mieux sur terre, il ignorait si cela était par pure méchanceté, si tout cela était un test ou encore autre chose. Il ignorait absolument tout de ce que le détective pouvait avoir en tête. Il était totalement perdu. Toutes ces disputes, cette amertume permanente, ces métaphores répugnantes d'un progrès sans joie, formaient petit à petit une colère impossible qui les consuma jusqu'à ce que leurs souvenirs les plus chers, ceux passés l'un près de l'autre, ensemble, devinrent comme du poison dans leur veines. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils en viennent à désirer que cette personne qui a passé tant de temps à leurs côté n'ait jamais existée.

Le logicien resta immobile devant sa fenêtre, sans un mot, alors que Watson constatait l'état de son ami. Il avait perdu du poids au fil des semaines, sa silhouette de plus en plus frêle en était témoin. Il manquait aussi de sommeil, il avait des cernes marqués. Il se négligeait encore plus que d'habitude si cela était possible, ses cheveux, déjà naturellement en batailles, étaient dans un état catastrophique et sa barbe devait dater de déjà quelques jours, peut-être une semaine. Watson aurait préféré que Holmes souffre d'une quelconque maladie, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, il savait que son état actuel était de sa faute. Le détective se jetait à corps perdu dans le travail, les combats et la drogue, oubliant trop souvent de se nourrir et de dormir pour tenir le coup. D'ailleurs, l'air absent qu'il avait put remarqué sur le visage pâle et fatigué de Holmes confirmait les doutes du médecin, son ami avait encore passé une nuit blanche et les effets de la cocaïne qui le tenait éveillé finissaient de se dissiper, le léger tremblement dut à l'engourdissement des doigts de ses mains l'une dans l'autre dans son dos le prouvait. Malgré leur rancoeur, l'état du logicien affolait son ami, mais celui-ci n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, de peur qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate. Il était fatigué de cette constante tension entre eux qui les rongeait tout les deux. Mais après quelques minutes, Watson prit son courage à deux mains pour tenter de commencer une discussion calme et neutre alors qu'il entrait avec précaution dans la pièce.

- J'ai crut comprendre que vous étiez sur une enquête depuis quelques temps déjà.

- Oui.

- Vous avancez de façon satisfaisante ?

- Oui.

- Auriez-vous par hasard besoin d'aide ?

- Non.

Watson sentait son coeur battre jusque dans sa gorge. Il sentait la tension devenir palpable, lui faisant regretter d'avoir tenté de calmer les hostilités entre eux. Lui-même commençait à sentir un début de colère monter en lui, dut à la fatigue, à l'exaspération, à la frustration de ne pas comprendre, de se sentir impuissant face à cette situation. Il semblait que plus il se débâtait pour s'en dépêtrer, plus il s'y enfonçait. A ce jour, il était plus qu'évident que Holmes le repoussait à présent et qu'il faisait tout pour s'isoler, quitte à son montrer odieux avec son seul et meilleur ami, mais le médecin n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait de tels réactions.

- Vous devriez manger quelque chose et aller vous coucher. Vous avez une mine atroce, vous maigrissez à vu d'oeil, à ce rythme là, dans moins d'un mois vous serez rachitique.

- Merci de votre avis docteur, mais si j'en désirais un je l'aurais demandé.

Watson sentit la colère monter d'un cran mais fit l'effort de rester calme et serin face à son vieil ami, à la voix douloureusement neutre, qui lui faisait dos.

- Je vous faisais juste remarquer que vous avez l'air mal en point, vous devez prendre soin de vous. Et je pense que vous avez besoin d'assistance dans vos travaux, vous consacrer trop de temps à votre enquête.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

- Il fut un temps où elles furent les miennes.

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, elles ne le sont plus depuis un certain temps.

Watson sentit une poigne de douleur, qui ne le lâcha plus, commencer à se resserrer autour de son coeur.

- Je me demande toujours ce qui vous pousse à agir ainsi...

- C'est à dire ?

- C'est à dire ? ! Vous vous renfermez, vous êtes abject avec moi, vous faites tout pour me faire culpabiliser, il est impossible d'avoir une conversation sans que cela ne parte dans une dispute, mais que voulez-vous à la fin ? !

- Je veux que vous vous rendiez compte que vous êtes en train de commettre une grave erreur.

- Vous êtes... tout en contraste... vous êtes accroc à la réalité et pourtant je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un à ce point se voiler la face ! Si je vous disais un mensonge pieux pour vous remonter le moral, vous me le renverriez en plein visage ! Et aujourd'hui vous tentez de me pousser à vous faire croire à autre chose que la vérité ? ! Vous êtes maladivement bercé d'illusions Holmes ! Plus le temps passe, plus à mes yeux ce sont plutôt de bonnes décisions que je prends, du moins pour moi, au vu de la manière dont vous me traitez ! Pour une fois, laissez votre douleur de coté pour regarder celle des autres !

Holmes se retourna pour plonger ses yeux noirs, furieux, dans ceux de son ami.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Oui Holmes, je sais parfaitement bien qu'il est plus facile d'exprimer de la colère que d'admettre que l'on est malheureux. Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous l'êtes que tout le monde autour de vous doit l'être aussi ! Vous vous empêchez d'avancer, vous êtes coincé dans une étape stagnante de votre vie ! Mais le temps passe, les gens changent ! Aussi marginal et victime d'ostracisme que vous êtes, ce n'est pas votre rejet du monde qui le fera arrêter d'exister tel qu'il est, il faut que vous acceptiez de changer au lieu d'attendre que le monde autour de vous change ! A force d'attendre vous détruisez ce que vous attendez. Le temps détruit tout. La vie, la santé, même l'amour. Tout fini détruit par le passage du temps !

Le logicien se raidit et se renferma à ces mots. Watson, lui, sentit une colère noire continuer de monter en lui, il en avait assez de voir son ami n'écouter uniquement ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

- Ca, ça c'est une chose que j'ai toujours détesté à propos de vous ! Quand quelque chose vous semble trop déplaisant, trop honnête, vous pensez que vous avez le droit de vous enfuir ! Vous rigolez face au danger, mais face aux sentiments ou à leur simple évocation, vous cherchez un trou pour vous cacher ! Comme maintenant ! Vous vous plaignez constamment comme un enfant, vous faites des caprices sans jamais commencer à ne serais-ce qu'effleurer le début du réel problème ! Pour le dissimuler, vous l'enfermez dans un autre ! Et vous refusez de me laisser finir en agissant comme si vous n'entendiez rien ! Il est tant de grandir et d'avoir une vie Holmes !

- J'en avais une !

Holmes se tut après ces mots sur lesquels il s'était époumoné. Son regard soutint celui de son ami. Il avait les lèvres pincées et le souffle court. Le désespoir dans la voix de son ami fit frissonner Watson. Il sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement lorsque, l'espace d'une seconde, les yeux noisette de son ami reflétèrent toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Il frissonna lorsque l'espace d'une seconde, il avait put plonger son regard au plus profond de l'âme d'un homme brisé par la douleur. C'était l'une des rare fois où il avait put voir quelque chose d'humain dans ses yeux. Quelques secondes après cette soudaine réaction, Holmes regagna son calme, dérivant ses yeux de son ami, qui lui rappelaient beaucoup trop la souffrance qu'il s'acharnait à tenter d'enterrer. Il renferma son coeur encore une fois. Jamais Watson n'eut crut possible que le silence puisse parler si fort.

- Quand nous nous sommes rencontré vous étiez tellement charmant... avant que vous ne vous preniez pour Dieu. Vous avez toujours eut un mode de fonctionnement qui vous mettait à l'abri d'avoir le risque de vous rapprocher des autres. J'ai beau être votre ami, cela ne vous donne pas le droit de penser que vous pouvez disposer de moi comme bon vous semble, je ne suis pas un objet. Vous souffrez, soit, je ne peux vous libérer de cette souffrance mais je peux vous donner la force de la surmonter. Un ami est là pour ça, mais je me demande si vous avez déjà prévu d'aller mieux... à force de ne vous occuper de rien à part tenter de noyer votre propre détresse, vous ne vous rendez pas compte des choses que vous manquez, des choses que vous brisez. Et ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne peux plus, que je veux plus de tout cela. A présent, j'ignore si je dois dire "je vous connais depuis longtemps" ou "je vous connaissais il y a longtemps". Maintenant Holmes, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le, un ami poignarde en face, non dans le dos.

Holmes, même s'il faisait comme s'il n'entendait rien, sentait chaque mot enfoncer une nouvelle aiguille de douleur dans son coeur, toujours un peu plus profond. Il avait trop mal, il était trop fatigué d'avoir mal. Watson remarqua qu'au fil des secondes, son ami devenait de plus en plus agité, il lui sembla le voir trembler. Le médecin ne put que garder le silence et écouter, le coeur serré par une poigne puissante, alors que son ami lui parlait, d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré qu'il le vit si vulnérable.

- Il y a un adage qui dit qu'on fait toujours du mal à ceux qu'on aime mais il oublie de dire qu'on aime ceux qui nous font du mal... la vérité est que tout le monde vous fera du mal, mais il faut trouver la personne pour laquelle cela vaut le coup de souffrir.

Holmes se tut quelques instants, former une simple phrase semblait lui coûter énormément d'énergie. Watson, toujours silencieux, regardait son ami face à lui, qui tremblait d'émotion en se triturant les mains d'angoisse. Soudain il entendit un rire nerveux venant du logicien.

- Vous savez, vous allez rire, moi qui suis littéralement intenable, qui vous fatigue de par mon énergie et ma rage de vaincre contre les criminels, il n'y a rien que j'aime plus au monde que l'immobilité qui se tient ici. La vérité, c'est que je n'en peux plus de ce monde, des gens. Je suis las d'être enchevêtré dans le chaos de leur vie. Ils sont si hypocrites, ils disent qu'ils construisent le paradis, mais dans ce monde je ne vois que des horreurs. Peut-être que ce monde n'est pas fait pour cela. Depuis que l'humanité existe, il a toujours été et sera toujours trop tard. Je passe mes journées à tenter de m'occuper l'esprit, de "m'enfuir" de ce monde en quelques sortes, ce que j'y vois ne me plait pas.

Holmes eut un nouveau rire nerveux, il avait du mal à croire qu'il était en train de dire tout cela. Son ami, lui, sentait sa respiration oppressé par l'atmosphère de la pièce. Toujours victime de son rire qui refusait de l'abandonné, le détective continua à parler.

- Je reste ici, impuissant en attendant que vous veniez redonner un sens à ma vie.

Le médecin resta silencieux, il sentait son coeur réagir à ces mots qui venaient de celui de Holmes. Il savait que, même si son ami riait à cause de l'angoisse, il était au bord de la crise de nerfs, s'il ne la faisait pas déjà. Cet homme si sûr de lui, toujours parfaitement maître de ses émotions, tombait petit à petit en morceaux à ses pieds.

- Vous savez, pendant un certain temps, je vous ai haïs... Dieu que j'ai put vous haïr et vous en vouloir. J'avais tellement honte que quelqu'un ait put devenir si important. De ressentir que je ne serais plus rien sans cette personne. Je pense que personne ne peux comprendre à quel point c'est douloureux, à quel point on se sent désespéré, comme si rien ne pouvait nous sauver. Même si cette personne nous a fait souffrir, on se sent prêt à endurer encore une fois cette souffrance, et plus encore s'il le faut, pour avoir le sentiment de... bonheur, d'être complet qu'elle nous apportait. Mais la logique, la science même le dit, quand un élément actif rencontre un élément stable, ils se détruisent.

Les deux amis gardèrent le silence durant ce qui sembla être une petite éternité. Watson pouvait littéralement sentir sa pression sanguine augmenter au fil des secondes. Son coeur battait la chamade alors que Holmes semblait à présent tout faire pour ne pas croiser son regard.

- Je ne suis généralement pas expressif, vous le savez. Je suis loin des euphories grotesques du monde. J'avoue qu'à plusieurs reprises, je trouvais cela plus sécurisant de vous insulter et de vous rabaisser plutôt que d'avoir une réelle conversation ou vous montrer à quel point vous comptiez pour moi. Croyez ce que vous voulez, que je ne connais rien aux sentiments, mais j'en ai tout de même assez pur les exploiter. J'ai été à la limite de la loi, j'ai fait des erreurs, je suis drogué et bien d'autres, je ne suis pas parfait, loin de là, mais au moins j'ai le courage de l'admettre. Je pense que le plus dur pour moi n'est pas de vous perdre, mais de renoncer...

Holmes s'arrêta un instant, sa gorge bloqua en déglutissant. Parler lui devenait physiquement douloureux. Sa reserve habituelle et son embarras rendait le processus d'autant plus difficile.

- Mais de renoncer à l'espoir fou que vous reviendriez...

Encore une fois les deux hommes gardèrent le silence quelques instants avant que Holmes ne reprenne encore une fois la parole.

- Mais ce serait un miracle et les miracles n'existent pas...

Le détective regardait à présent le sol, toujours en se triturant les mains, il semblait partit dans ses pensés.

- Il y a plus de dix ans, dès notre rencontre, notre première discussion, quand vous avez décidé de venir vivre ici, je me suis promit que je ferais tout pour vous. J'ai même faillit tuer un homme parce que je croyais qu'il vous avait blessé mortellement. Et je l'aurais fait, je l'aurais fait si cela avait était le cas. Mais savez-vous ce qui a changé en toutes ces années ?

Watson déglutit avant de répondre à son ami d'une voix faible.

- Non.

- Rien...

Holmes releva les yeux vers son ami pour qu'ils puissent tomber l'un dans le regard l'un de l'autre, toujours au centre de ce silence et de cette ambiance angoissante qui persistait.

- Je ne m'imagine pas traverser l'existence sans vous... mon meilleur ami... mon seul et meilleur ami...

Aussi nerveusement et brusquement que le torrent de paroles avait commencé à couler, il s'arrêta. Holmes pinça ses lèvres d'une manière que Watson aurait pu trouver comique si la situation si était prêtée. Il lui était facile de voir à quel point son ami semblait lui-même surprit et anxieux, il semblait regretter d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il aurait du garder pour lui. Néanmoins profondément touché des paroles que Holmes lui avaient accordé, lui procurant une sensation douce et chaleureuse, Watson ressentait toujours le gout amer de la rancoeur sur sa langue. Des sentiments contradictoires, aussi puissant que fatiguant. Le médecin s'adossa au mur en croisant les bras sur son torse. Son regard était perdu dans le capharnaüm de la pièce. Puis il releva des yeux fatigués vers son ami.

- Je me demande comment une ordure comme vous a put trouver ces mots.

Holmes, tentant de retrouver son expression de malice habituelle ne put lui offrir qu'un léger sourire et un haussement d'épaules. Watson sentait la boule d'angoisse dans son estomac grossir un peu plus, car il voyait dans les yeux de son ami que celui-ci n'avait pas tout dit, il le voyait car il gardait cette lueur profondément triste, blessée, désespérée dans son regard, mais il n'osa rien ajouté à cet instant. Il nota que Holmes se triturait encore les mains. En y prêtant plus d'attention, il vit que le logicien ne faisait que tourner et retourner sur son annulaire gauche deux fins solitaires identiques.

Soudain, le médecin se mit à avoir des pensées étranges qu'il n'osait confesser à sa propre conscience. La façon dont Holmes le regardait l'emplissait d'une sensation qu'il n'osait identifier en comprenant enfin l'ampleur de ces mots. Une vérité cachée dont il n'était pas sûr de vouloir découvrir l'existence. Il ne voulait pas basculer dans cette compréhension, car celle-ci avait des airs d'eaux vaseuses inexplorées où se cachait des monstres sans noms juste sous la surface. Watson secoua brièvement la tête, comme si cela allait l'aider à éclaircir ses penser ou les mettre en ordres. Ce n'est qu'en relevant des yeux et une expression atterrés vers Holmes, et en remarquant que celui-ci semblait cacher qu'il était tétanisé car il savait que Watson avait fini par comprendre, qu'il se rendit compte avec une vive angoisse qu'il avait absolument tout comprit de travers dans ce que le détective essayait péniblement de lui dire tout en tentant de le cacher, du moins jusqu'à cet instant.

- Je... non... ne me dites pas...

Watson sentit son coeur battre la chamade et toutes ses entrailles se nouer en remarquant la lueur de terreur qui brillait dans les yeux de Holmes, de la résignation aussi.

- Ne me dites pas... que vous aviez réellement crut que nous pourrions être ensemble vous et moi ?

Jamais Watson n'avait vu tant de douleur dans les yeux d'un homme dont le visage fut si peu expressif au même instant. Il lui fallut près d'une minute à Holmes pour pouvoir prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

- Non.

Watson aurait voulu dire quelque chose, quelque chose de réconfortant, quelque chose d'humain, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge de stupeur, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce dont il venait de prendre conscience. Aussi stupéfait que mal à l'aise, il était à présent dans l'impossibilité de relever les yeux vers son ami. Il entendit celui-ci marcher dans la pièce, avant de se rapprocher de lui. Watson se sentit affolé en prenant conscience de la proximité oppressante entre eux. En relevant les yeux il remarqua que Holmes avait enfilé son manteau et son chapeau, il s'apprêtait visiblement à sortir. Le médecin eut du mal à soutenir le regard pesant de son ami, qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait regarder au plus profond de son âme.

Watson se raidit sous la surprise et l'étonnement lorsqu'il sentit son ami nouer ses bras autour de lui quelques instants. Il répondit à l'étreinte alors qu'il sentait le souffle lent et régulier du logicien qui lui chatouillait le cou et la chaleur de tout son être se mêler à la sienne. Holmes lui adressa quelques mots au moins aussi incroyables que son geste.

- Mes félicitations pour votre prochain mariage, je vous souhaite bonne chance avec Mary.

Le médecin adressa un merci à son ami, qui dut se perdre dans sa gorge, car aucun son ne fit résonner le mot que ses lèves formaient. Il vit Holmes qui lui souriait, il n'arrivait toujours pas à tenir son regard assombrit par un voile inconnu.

- Je dois me retirer à présent, j'ai une enquête à résoudre.

- Oui, oui... bien sûr...

Watson voyait que le logicien prétendait avoir la respiration facile et la marche sûre lorsqu'il s'approcha de la porte, mais en dessous, son âme bougeait à peine, comme s'il n'était plus rien. Il le regarda quitter la pièce alors que lui-même resta dans leur appartement. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il entendit du bruit venant de la fenêtre, il pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait de pluie, mais lorsqu'il s'approcha pour vérifier, il voyait de petits cailloux atterrir sur la vitre. En ouvrant la fenêtre, il manqua de s'en prendre un dans la figure. Il vit Holmes, debout dans la rue en dessous de lui. Watson fut troublé de le voir paraitre parfaitement normal. Pas le normal de ces dernières semaines, mais le Holmes qu'il avait apprit à connaître et à apprécier. Il sentit son coeur gonfler de bonheur comme s'il retrouvait un ami perdu.

- Je suis désolé.

Le médecin resta silencieux quelques secondes à ces paroles.

- Pourquoi cela ?

Holmes lui adressa un sourire étrange qu'il lui fut impossible de décrypter, avant de changer d'expression et de prendre celle malicieuse qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à le taquiner. D'où il était, Watson pouvait voir les yeux de son ami briller.

- Dites-moi mon cher docteur...

Le détective mit une main dans sa poche pour en sortir un objet.

- Ne serais-ce pas là votre carnet de notes pour vos livres ?

Watson toucha son veston, constatant de que son carnet n'était plus là. Il entendit le rire amusé de son ami qui le brandissait en l'air comme un trophée.

- C'est très amusant Holmes, j'ai encore perdu, vous avez gagné, vous êtes le roi des voleurs. Maintenant rendez-moi ce carnet.

- Ah non, cela ne va pas être possible.

Au moment où Watson ouvrait la bouche pour demander pourquoi, il sentit sa mâchoire inférieure se décrocher et son coeur se stopper en voyant Holmes ouvrir le carnet et en arracher sas pitié les pages avant de les jeter en l'air en riant à gorge déployée sous le regard des passants stupéfaits et de son ami atterré. Le médecin n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait devant ses yeux.

- Espèce de... je vous assassinerais là où vous êtes si je n'avais pas déjà plusieurs dizaines de carnets comme celui-ci.

- A propos de ça... le feu de la cheminée vous plait-il ?

Watson sentit sa respiration et son coeur se stopper. Il se précipita vers la cheminée pour vérifier les dires de son ami qui se révélèrent vrai. Il poussa alors un hurlement, attrapant la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, un vase, pour se ruer à la fenêtre et le jeter en tentant d'atteindre Holmes qui se contenta de l'éviter en continuant de rire jusqu'aux larmes en continuant d'arracher sadiquement chaque page survivante sous les yeux de leur auteur impuissant.

- Saguoin ! Sadique ! Psychopathe ! Assassin !

- Vous en faites un peu trop mon ami. Mais votre tête vaut le coup d'oeil !

- Holmes ! Que Dieu m'en soit témoin, je vais vous assassiner ! Je vais vous étrangler durant votre sommeil ! Quand je dis que je vais vous étrangler, je ne dis pas cela en l'air, je vais serrer mes mains autour de votre cou jusqu'à ce que vous soyez dans l'impossibilité de respirer et que mort s'en suive ! Vous m'avez trompé... vous m'avez trompé pour me voler mon dernier carnet ! Je vais vous faire un collier de mes dix doigts ! Espèce de grand malade !

Holmes continuait de rire. L'image de son ami rouge de colère lui hurlant dessus comme du poisson pourrit était parfaitement hilarante à ses yeux. Le carnet vidé aux trois quarts perdit son intérêt, alors il se contenta de le jeter en plein milieu de la rue sous les yeux de Watson qui passait par toutes les couleurs.

- Je suis désolé mon ami ! Et je vous l'avais dit, je ne veux aucun livre sur moi, vous savez comme je peux être têtu ! Réécrivez le tout, donnez un nom original à votre personnage, mais pas le mien !

- Je vous déteste ! Je vous hais ! Je vous exècre ! Comment avez-vous put me jouer pareil tour ? ! Je vous maudis, je vous hais Holmes, vous entendez ? ! Je vous hais !

Alors que leur dispute publique arrêtait bon nombre de passants dans la rue, Holmes continuait de rire comme un damné au milieu des pages arrachées et des débris du vase brisé que son ami lui avait lancé.

- Et moi je vous aime !

La sincérité dans la voix de son ami fit raisonner tout l'être de Watson. Il n'arrivait pas comprendre comment un humain pouvait faire preuve d'une telle dualité. Il semblait que moins il paraissait sérieux, plus il l'était. C'était le seul homme qu'il connaissait capable de telle sincérité dans une moquerie, capable de feindre la mort alors qu'il était plein de vie, capable d'un calme parfait alors qu'il était terrifié à l'intérieur, capable d'enfouir au plus profond de son être ses sentiments et ses émotions, de les faire taire comme bon lui semblait. Holmes était unique en son genre et Watson ressentait une sensation étrange de repenser à la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. A présent il ressentait de la colère sans en ressentir, car il lui semblait revoir son ami, il pensait qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais cette partie de lui, mais il était tout de même affreusement frustré et irrité de penser qu'il avait perdu tout ses écrits narrant les péripéties de son ami et lui. Il vit le logicien retirer son chapeau un instant, le levant en l'air vers le médecin pour le saluer.

- Adieu !

Holmes replaça son chapeau sur sa tête, riant encore une fois de l'expression mortifiée de son ami, avant de s'en aller en montant la rue sous le regard de Watson tandis que le soleil finissait de se coucher.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le premier chapitre, je l'ai écrit depuis peu donc je me suis dit que je le posterais pour donner de quoi lire à mes lecteurs ;). Désolé s'il y a des fautes, je vois des mots partout à force d'écrire dans le noir donc s'il y en a je corrigerais plus tard, à bientôt et encore merci de me lire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plait et vous donne envie de savoir la suite :)! C'est le calme (le calme x'D...) avant la tempête, vous l'aurez deviner, je ne fais pas dans le mielleux à outrance ;)...<p> 


End file.
